Buzz
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: After being summoned to take part in one of those dreadfully long and boring Generals meetings, Cross decides that the 'usual preparations' should spice it up a bit. One-shot.


A/N: I'm pretty sure that no one on here will get what fucking birthed this beauty but I don't care, I'll post it anyway.

I wrote this a while ago, for my friend Gabby on Tumblr because one day I made a headcanon that her Cross... well, you'll see.

Please enjoy! c:

xxxx

It was going to be a late night, the red-headed General could already tell. He scowled heavily as he took a drag from the smoke poised delicately between his fingers, his other hand preoccupied with a glass of expensive wine he had some of the guard fetch for him. Taking a sip, he looked up at a sudden knock on the door of his room; Raising an eyebrow questioningly, he called out in a tone that almost completely reflected his inner boredom. "Enter."

The door opened immediately, revealing the blonde man with the double moles dotting his forehead. What was his name again? Something with an L… "What do you want."

"I was told to inform you that there would be a meeting in half an hours time. Please be ready to attend."

The General scoffed, waving a hand dismissively at the lap-dog. "Whatever. Leave."

The blonde nodded, and quickly closed the door behind him. As the 'click' of the door reached the red-head, he was already smirking. A meeting, huh? Sure to be long and boring as always…

He chuckled, placing his cigarette between his lips as he set the nearly empty glass to the side— Standing before heading towards his closet, the smirk never leaving his face.

Looks like he was in need of some 'special preparation'.

xxxx

If you looked at the red-headed General during Komui's speeches and battle plans you probably wouldn't be able to see anything other than a man with an aura of arrogance, an easy smirk always on his lips as he sipped his wine.

If you looked at him, you would have never have guessed that while his face was a mask of indifference, the constant tremors from the metal device inside of him was causing white hot pleasure to run down the man's spine.

Cross Marian was truly the master of what others referred to as 'the poker face'.

The vibrator seemed to have lodged itself right against his prostate, abusing the small bundle of nerves constantly as Komui droned on and on. It was causing the red-head to slowly start slipping with his expressions, letting a few bites at his lips and a light sweat to dot his forehead.

"What do you think, Cross?" Komui suddenly cut in, and Cross simply shrugged in response. The Chinese man frowned and sighed, rubbing his temples. "Cross. Thoughts on the battle plan?"

"I don't really care."

Complete silence met the man's statement, and if you listened hard enough you would be able to hear a faint buzzing.

Apparently Komui were one of the few that could hear it. Looking perplexed, Komui frowned slightly and tilted his head slightly. "…What is that?"

Cross' face didn't even twitch, he simple shrugged as he shifted slightly in his seat. "Hearing things again, Komui?"

Said man frowned in his general direction, then shook his head. "I must be." He sighed, looking down at the plans in front of him. "Alright, I think we covered everything. Any questions?"

The other Generals all shook their heads and Komui nodded, reaching over to try and tame the large amounts of paper into a neat pile. "Dismissed."

xxxx

Back in his room, the red-head chuckled as he shed his jacket, tossing it over a chair near his bed without much thought. Looking down at his erection straining against the inside of his leather pants, where he could feel precum sticking to the material and his skin, he moved towards the bed and laid down; Sighing slightly as the vibrator bumped against his prostate, causing a slight jolt of pain to ripple through him from the abused bundle of nerves.

Quickly unbuttoning his pants, he lowered them until his length was free—- Twitching slightly in the cool air. He hissed, but smirked at the sight of his cock straining against the cock-ring placed carefully at the very base.

Biting at his lip slightly, he grasped his length and stroked it experimentally— Nearly groaning at the pain brought on from the over-sensitivity, he hissed harshly.

He needed to cum.

His fingers hooked around the small band, pulling it up and away with one quick movement. He gasped slightly as he threw his head back as his orgasm peaked, barely noticing the fact that his cum was staining his new shirt— Or not really giving a fuck.

As he calmed down, he slumped against his bed; Panting.

After a moment, he chuckled.

Nothing made a Generals meeting more interesting than a vibrator up your ass, that's for sure.

xxxx

A/N: Gah. I don't like the ending. Oh well. :l

So, you may have already guessed it but the headcanon was that Cross has a vibrator up his ass during those really long and boring General meetings.

I REGRET NOTHING. XD


End file.
